Petites histoires du temps d'après la fin du Monde
by Ananke Jones
Summary: Petits récits de ce qu'il advint après la fin des temps. Après la fin du monde il y a des tas de choses à faire, pour les anges, les démons, les sorcières, les Antéchrist et leurs amis. Chapitre 2: retour du plus sexy des cavaliers.
1. Chapter 1

La première réunion après la fin du monde.

Fandom : Good Omens (De bons présages en VF)

Disclaimer : « Good Omens » appartient de droit à Messieurs Gaiman et Pratchett. Je ne tire aucun argent de ce récit.

Rating : K.

Il y avait eu un soir… enfin non il y avait eu un après-midi avec un démon, un ange, le Diable et le porte parole de Dieu(1), une sorcière ou deux. Des inquisiteurs aussi et une bentley. Bref, il y avait eu la fin du monde avec cavaliers de l'Apocalypse inclus, soleil noir et lune sanglante. Tout bien comme il faut et comme l'avait dit le sieur Jean de Patmos(2). Adam Young n'avait que moyennement aimé le principe et plaçait cette intervention diabolico-divine ou divino-diabolique, les experts n'étaient pas encore arrivés à un accord, assez haut dans la liste des choses qu'il détestait(3). Cela avait bien failli lui gâcher les vacances.

Il y eut un matin. Le premier matin après la punition de Monsieur Young. Adam avait avalé son petit déjeuner puis Toutou sur les talons il avait foncé vers la carrière. La carrière était toujours là. Tout était à la bonne place. Il continuait à installer les cageots et les vieux pneus autour du carton qui faisait office de table. Adam avait un plan4. Pepper arriva la première avec sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux qu'elle détestait au plus haut point mais flanquée de Wensleydale.

-Salut Adam, ça y est ton père a levé la punition ? demanda la petite rousse.

-Ouaip'

-Chouette ! Salut Adam, salut Toutou ça va le chien ajouta Wensley en tendant une main amicale vers le molosse des Enfers en espérant recevoir une patte en retour(5).

Une fois Brian arrivé dans la carrière. En retard. Il était tombé sur le pasteur Todd qui lui avait servi un sermon dont il avait le secret sur la désobéissance et de ce qui pouvait en résulter. Brian, à qui on ne la faisait plus depuis le fameux après-midi apocalyptique, ne l'écouta que d'une oreille distraite. Il savait de source sûre(6)que la rébellion face à l'ordre établi pouvait être une très bonne chose. Et même une réaction salutaire quand l'ordre établi fait n'importe quoi.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait, demanda Wensley.

-On pourrait jouer aux pirates, proposa Brian.

-Manger des gâteaux, le concours de tourtes est dans deux semaines et les essais ont commencé ? répondit Wensleydale.

-C'est pas à nous, le coupa Pepper qui voulait que sa grand-mère remporte le prix.

-Si nous sommes des pirates, si, répondit Adam. Nous sommes des pirates donc nous dépouillons c'est normal, ajouta-t-il en drôle de sourire aux lèvres en levant bien haut un couteau à fromage ébréché en guise de sabre. Compagnons du pavillon noir tous avec moi !

Il y eut un matin plein de soleil au fond d'une carrière, une après-midi pleine de cris et de fausses accusations(7) et un soir plein de crises de foie. Il y eut un jour normal comme tous les autres jours d'après la fin du monde mais avant la rentrée des classes à Lower Tadfield.

FIN.

_1__Dieu est très occupé, il ne peut pas être partout donc il délègue. De là à le considérer comme un gros fainéant principalement occuper à regarder « Amour Gloire et Beauté » en mangeant du pop-corn, il n'y a qu'un pas que même Hastur n'oserait pas franchir. C'est LUI quand même. Crowley avait osé une fois, c'était en 1971 et sa voiture avait crevé. Les quatre pneus d'un seul coup. De là à conclure que Dieu est rancunier, il n'y a qu'un pas._

_2__Le dit Jean qui avait une forte tendance à abuser des champignons hallucinogènes ramassés dans les bouses de vaches, avait de plus un penchant marqué pour le jus de la treille. Le mélange était ineffablement lamentable pour développer une argumentation claire. C'est du moins ce que pensait Aziraphale qui avait passé trois jours en compagnie de l'énergumène._

_3__Tout en haut de la liste on trouvait la salade d'endives, puis ranger sa chambre et enfin embrasser la vieille tante Penny qui avait du poil au menton et sentait l'oignon à dix pas. Ensuite venait l'Apocalypse._

_4__ Adam a toujours un plan. Les Adam ont toujours des plans surtout après des punitions paternelles, divines ou non._

_5__Toutou voulait bien faire beaucoup de choses pour son Maître. Il était un molosse des Enfers mais fallait pas exagérer non plus. Chasser les chats, les rats, les mulots, les autres chiens, d'accord. Aller chercher un bâton aussi mais donner la patte à cet humain comme un vulgaire corniaud, non ! Il avait sa fierté._

_6__Pour Wensleydale la source sûre c'était l'encyclopédie en vint-quatre volumes de ses parents mais pour Brian c'était Adam Young. Et le second avait toujours la meilleure réponse. Ou la plus facile ou la plus intrigante ou la plus complète mais surtout la plus amusante._

_7__Sauf pour le pasteur Todd et la vielle Miss Barryngton. Ils savaient que c'était encore EUX qui avaient fait le coup._


	2. la voyageuse éternelle

La voyageuse éternelle.

Fandom : Good Omens.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Good Omens appartiennent à Neil Gaiman et Terry Pratchett. Je ne gagne rien avec ce texte.

Personnages: Carmine Zuigiber (Guerre), LA MORT.

Rating : K+

Thème : voyage à l'étranger.

Nombre de mots : 440.

L'Apocalypse n'aura pas lieu. Ce n'est que partie remise, en attendant Elle est toujours là. Partout et nulle part. Dans l'esprit des Hommes. Toujours sur les routes. Tous les chemins mènent aux batailles. Son passeport est plus fourni que la bibliothèque d'Alexandrie. Bientôt, Elle marchera dans une rue en ruine, Elle dansera sur Snipper Alley ou Elle jouera à la marelle dans un champ de mines. Elle est un jeu. Les hommes l'embrassent, la prennent pour la gloire, la liberté ou la conquête. Elle est irrésistible avec ses mèches de sang et son regard de feu.

Elle a toujours été là (1). Le nouveau siècle est plein de promesses. Le premier siècle après la fin du monde. Elle est toujours en mouvement, après la Bosnie elle a mené son camion vers l'Est. L'Afghanistan est un bien joli pays, plein de promesses. Le soleil se lève dans la montagne.

-IL EST VENU A MOI.

-Tiens Vous êtes là ?

-JE SUIS TOUJOURS LA.

Les hurlements résonnent, les assassins sont taillés en pièces. Le camion redémarre pour se dissoudre dans le paysage. Elle est attendue à l'autre bout du monde.

-Et avec votre café, jolie demoiselle ? Demande le serveur à la bombe sexuelle gainée de cuir rouge qui regarde le paysage en attendant.

-Vous avez des croissants ? Répond-t-elle en le fixant de son regard plein de feu.

-Française ? Je le savais, vous avez un accent…

Elle casse la corne dorée, plonge sa cuillère dans le pot de confiture. La gelée sucrée et rouge imbibe la viennoiserie… Il est 8 heures 46, le jeune Nathan Brinski est heureux, la jolie cliente lui sourit. Un sourire un peu effrayant, un sourire qui donne envie de frapper Peter. Il est 8 heures 46 et la cliente se met à rire, le vol AA11 vient de percuter une des tours du World Trade Center tout proche. Quand il se relève dans les débris de la vitrine soufflée par l'explosion, elle est déjà partie. L'action l'attend ailleurs.

_(1)__En fait non, elle n'a pas toujours été là. Il ne l'a pas créée comme il a créé l'Ombre de la Création. Les hommes s'en sont chargés, Dieu délègue vraiment le sale boulot. Elle est née d'une goutte de sang dans un bol de gruau. Le jour où le jeune Caïn a voulu piquer son bol au petit Abel. Ca c'est très mal terminé et une drôle de vilaine morveuse est sortie du gruau souillé de leurs sangs mêlés, depuis elle a bien grandi._


End file.
